Bonds
by Moonchildgirl
Summary: Astraya, a boy who was found floating in space with his twin brother; who mysteriously disappears after their pod gets picked up by body sellers is sold to the Palace. One day his life changes drastically when a Dark Draken finds his way into the Palace..
1. Chapter 1

... and into his life What will happen to our boy Astraya? Will he survive the evil torment of the Draken? Will Rhyan keep his promise? Will he find his brother? And what will happen if he does? You will just have to read to find out. YAOI, lemons in the first bit, mild tort (nothing in detail), possible insest. If you do not like any of these do not read.

This is a work of fiction. The characters and content of this story are my own work. If there is any likeness to unoriginal characters it is purely coincidental. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THE WRITING OF THIS STORY. For further disclaimers look inside.

The characters in this story are my own creation save for one, that one comes from the wonderful imagination of Tayla Firedancer. Thankyou for your wonderful creation of a brillant race and such wonderful fics.

Bonds

In the brightly lit halls of oddly, yet sensually decorated building screams and cries of pain resounded and echoed down the corridors of the S&M suite. Only the room behind the black oak door was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard from within were the soft groans and the sounds of hard rough sex.

Within, the room was filled with the strong scent of sex, blood, and heavy incense. The room itself was decorated entirely in black, and everywhere you looked there were intricate symbols and designs of a soft white gold. From the soft, thick, black carpet that covered the entire length of the floor to the solid black oak night stand. Even the black scented candles which the strong smell of incense came from were etched with gold symbols. The candles themselves did little to light the dark shrouded room.

The bed that the night stands rested on either side of was also made of the same heavy black oak that furnished the rest of the room, and was decorated with the same silver-white symbols and designs that was scene everywhere else. They went across and wrapped around the thin pillars of the bed that the curtains hung from. The curtains were of a light airy fabric that also displayed the white gold markings; and since it was summer they were pulled back to let the cool breeze blow through to keep the occupants cool. The heavier curtains that also displayed the symbols were stored away until the colder months arrive in one of the black chest that lined the black padded walls. The other chests stored all the S&M toys that the clients liked to use along with pretty much everything else. The chests also served as seats for those who liked to be watched and brought a companion or two.

The black padded walls that the heavy oak bed pounded into with each hard thrust of its occupant was decorated like the rest of the room. However there was one symbol that stood out from the rest and it was the one that was found etched in white gold into the solid black oak door that led to this room. It was also found on the back of the boy that was laid down on the bed on his back. The symbol was permanently tattooed there, marking him as the prisoner of this dark room.

The boy's long silky black hair was splayed across the soft black silk pillow that his head rested on. His eyes were closed from the waves of excruciating pain wracked his body as it was painfully slammed into by the young man on top of him. His cries muffled by the large hand that covered his mouth; the other was clasped onto his throat in a loose grip that threatened to tighten at any sign of or display of defiance.

The boy's small hands were bound tightly to the head of the bed by thick black ties that were made for just that purpose. His legs spread painfully wide by the large slender, sweaty body that was inserted in between; his body rocking with each hard thrust of the one on top. Tears of pain escaped his closed eyes as his body burned from the overwhelming pain. Each of his many wounds on fire as his present master pounded into his tired sore abused body with a fierce desire that was nothing short of astounding. He never had one that could last so long, they always spent themselves within him after only a handful of minutes. This-man though, he was still going and looked to continue for much longer.

After nearly an hour more the man finally reached his end and with a deep groan that strongly resembled a carnal growl from a savage animal came deep within the boy's overly abused body. Tears of pain streamed down the boy's reddened cheeks as the man's hot semen stung the inside of his raw anus and channel.

The man laid there still inside the boy's wonderful body for a moment more looking at the beautifully exotic boy. As he looked he marveled at the boy's exotic beauty. His body still releasing all his pent up sexual need. It had been really bad this time. He had been holding it back for nearly a week, the longest he had ever waited before coming here to release it. Perhaps that was why it lasted for so long, too much pent-up need.

Withdrawing from the boy he laid down on his side next to him and looked around the black shrouded room. He marveled at a place like this as he looked around the room, his gaze falling back to the occupant of it, and wondered how they could have found such a treasure like him. As he looked at the beautiful boy he though about the reason a place like this existed. There deep inside a person is a place that rests the most primal of all carnal needs, the need for release. Now, that need can take many different forms. That's why a place like this is so highly sought after. They cater to all the different forms of needs, for a small fee.

Getting up the young man sat at the side of the bed his hand caressing the inside of the boy's soft creamy thigh, his gaze resting on him once more. He could see the tears that streamed down the boy's red cheeks, however it didn't concern him too much, he knew the boy was tough and would heal quickly enough. That was why he chose him.

Getting up the young man walked to the other room that contained the large bathing room. It was decorated much the same as the bed room, however that bathing room was tiled from floor to ceiling in black marble. The symbols and designs that decorated this room though were slightly different. The only symbol that was the same was the one that was tattooed on the boy's soft creamy back, both in a beautiful white gold colour. The symbol was tiled in the center of the floor, the first thing you saw upon entering the room.

The long counter that went down the length of the wall was also tiled in black marble. Its faucet and sink were made of solid white gold, the same as the large sunken in tub that went the width of the back wall. On the length and width of each wall were mirrors that were rimmed with black and etched in gold. Each one laced in a unique design. The same etching that laced the mirrors etched were found on both faucets and sink. Gold laced the marble tiles that surrounded the large white gold tub. All in all it was amazing in its simple beauty, right down to each minute detail.

The young man sat down on the edge of the large tub and turned on the water to fill the tub with hot steamy water, adding some oils and perfumes to the filling water. As the tub was filling he walked back to the bed room and sat down on the side of the bed. The boy just looked at him with those amazing, penetrating deep violet eyes. They were tinted with red so he knew the boy was mad at him. But only a little, for they were only slightly reddened.

"You were too rough Rhyan, that hurt!" the boy said, his voice laced with the pain that wracked his small body.

"I know Astraya and I am sorry." Rhyan said as he reached up to untie the black silk ties that still bound the boy to the bed. "I was delayed and was not able to get down here when I wanted to. And you know what happens when that happens." Rhyan said a quirk of a smile lifting the corner of his sensual mouth.

The boy, Astraya just humped and turned his head away, stubborn in his want to express his feelings. This display only deepened the smirk that played at Rhyan's lips. "You change into a totally different person, you know." he heard Astraya say catching a glimpse of a violet eye as the boy watched him out the corner of his eye. "Yeah I know, and I am sorry." he said as he untied the last tie and picked the boy up off the bed with ease and carried him to the bathing room where a nice hot bath waited.

After placing Astraya gently into the hot steamy water Rhyan reached over and turned off the running water. Only then did he get in and settling down with a sigh just sat there letting the hot water with its combination of oils and perfume do its job in relaxing his body and soothing his aching muscles. Cracking an eye he noticed that Astraya was doing the same. It almost looked like he was asleep but Rhyan could see the minute telltale signs that he was not. Moving over closer to the boy Rhyan proved himself right, the boy's eyes cracked open and he gifted him with a deadly glare. His violet eyes still tinted red. "I'm still mad at you." Astraya said as if his eyes didn't show it.

Rhyan just smiled and reaching his hand up he gently caressed the boy's soft cheek. "Is the water helping your healing?" he asked gently.

"Yeah." Astraya said softly. He did not want to let go of his anger but the desire to cuddle with Rhyan was getting stronger by the moment. Finally the desire won out and his anger melted from his eyes and body and with a sigh he closed his eyes and leaned his head into the hand. When he felt a strong body begin to press into his body and an equally strong arm wrap around his waist what remained of his anger evaporated as he was pressed into a hot wet body in a hug that spoke volumes.

The hand moved down to his chin, lifting it. The hand then began to caress his neck as soft sensual lips moved down to cover his in an intense yet gentle kiss. Astraya moaned into those amazing lips as a wonderful sensation began to warm his body. Now 'this' was the Rhyan he liked! The thought echoed in his mind as he moved closer to the hot wet body and wrapped his arms around it, pulling it even closer.

Rhyan just continued with the kiss, his hand moving further down the soft creamy side to the boy's round plump fuckable rear. With his hands firmly there he lifted Astraya up and with ease placed him on his rock hard shaft. Astraya's head flew back and a deep pleasure filled moan escaped slightly parted lips. "Now this 'definitely' the Rhyan I like." Astraya thought as his body hummed with elation. It still hurt a little but not nearly as much as before. And a little pain was not so bad.

Rhyan has been his master several times before now and he was the only one that treated him like a somebody and not something to fuck. He treated him like a human, like a bed companion. He wasn't though, human that is, but they both kept that knowledge to themselves. Astraya could never figure out how Rhyan knew that he wasn't, he never told him and every time he asked Rhyan would just smile and kiss is forehead. This annoyed him greatly and he would just narrow his eyes and humph, which would be gifted with a humored chuckle from Rhyan.

As the dark moonless passed into early morning Astraya sat up in the large bed and looked out the window that was closest to the bed. His violet eyes could pierce the darkness with ease and he could see the beautiful stars perfectly. He always did like looking the stars before the sun's light hid them from sight. It was indescribable, their beauty. Rhyan said he reminded him of them, that he shared their indescribable beauty. Rhyan also told him that he was a piolet and that he owned his own ship and that he traveled the stars going to many different planets in various star-systems and that one day when he saved enough money he would purchase him and take him to see the beautiful stars and the endless space that they called home.

Astraya did not know what to think of this. Secretly he prayed it was truth and that Rhyan was not playing him. Astraya really did want to visit them. The last time he saw the them and space was when his planet was destroyed and he and his twin were in a small two man pod floating in the darkness of space. He didn't remember much of what happened after that, only waking up on a ship in a locked room, alone. He cried for his twin many times during the trip to his new home and every time was punished severely for it. The punishments never left marks. "They didn't want to damage the goods." he thought with a sneer.

He really hated this place and he prayed with all his heart and soul that they would allow Rhyan to buy him so he could take him away from this awful place. He didn't care if he was still a slave, as long as he was out of this hell he would gladly do or be anything for Rhyan. Even if it meant being his slave.

Astraya looked down at Rhyan and reaching down brushed a stray strand of dark blond hair out of his face. Rhyan was the youngest master he has had so far. He was only 21 years old and with long dark blond hair that went down to his mid back he was also the handsomest one as well. He was a strikingly beautiful young man. He was rich and powerful, the heir to a dynastic company that owned nearly all the powerful businesses that ran this small planet. He had deep dark blue eyes that held great intelligence and compassion. They also held a deep dark secret, one that Astraya only glimpsed late one night. The thought of it made Astraya shiver involuntarily. That was the first time he ever saw Rhyan like that, and he promised himself to never do anything to witness that evil ever again. It was the night they first met.

The night was much like this one, moonless and cool, for a summer, and Astraya was sitting on his bed drying his dark raven black hair when Rhyan came walking into his room so full of surety, confidence, and not to mention need. Now, Astraya had only been here in this place for six months and was still defiant in his servitude, so when Rhyan told him to lay down on the bed and spread his legs he said something that not even a breath later ever leaving his lips.

The look in Rhyan's turned from the lust that had brought him here to cold and deadly. It was only there for the space of a second and was gone the instant he saw the boy's complexion turn ghostly white and his violet eyes shine bright with paralyzing fear. And when he began to slowly move toward him and the bed the boy instantly laid down and spread his legs as he had been instructed to do moments before.

The boy's body was shaking so hard with uncontrollable fear that it caused a moments concern for Rhyan. He didn't want the boy to fear him. He just wanted him to do what he was told the first time and without complaint or show of defiance.

Sitting down on the bed Rhyan slid one hand over the boy's soft creamy thigh. "Don't ever speak to me in that manner again." he said softly as he caressed the soft thigh. As the hand moved up and down the length of it the tips of his fingers gently brushed the boy's soft member, teasing it awake as it moved. "Is that understood?" He said as he looked the boy in the eyes. The boy nodded his head silently, the fear slowly leaving beautiful violet eyes only to be replaced with desire.

The moment Rhyan stepped into the room he knew the boy to be an Avrayan. He thought he was the only survivor of that doomed planet but now as he looked down at the boy he saw that he had been wrong in that assumption. However as he watched the boy, his hand continuing to move up and down the boy's soft leg he saw that the boy's manner and attitude was completely different. Yes, he had the stubbornness of the Avrayanians but not the violent temper and bloodlust that had doomed their planet and caused its destruction. No, this boy had the more softer, more sensual part of the Avrayanian race. And that in itself was surprising, for those were hunted down and killed without a second thought given. There was no use for the weaker part of their race, so they were terminated. Some escaped termination by becoming someone's pleasure slave. His father had one, until the boy became too old and was of no more use to him. It was then that his father had him killed.

But that was the fate of a Naemoen, a fate this boy somehow escaped. Rhyan him self was more like their race, although he leaned more toward the sensual side then the aggressive side. This, however, he never showed his father.

On the day of his planet's destruction he was visiting a neighboring planet with his uncle (his mother's side) and when the news of it reached him the words of his long dead mother came back to him like a blow to the head. "Don't go down the path of your father and his people, for their lust for blood and violence will bring their world to an end."

He knew she spoke the truth for that was his gift. Her's had been the gift of sight and when she made the mistake of speaking this to his father, her husband, her fate was sealed and her life ended. It didn't matter that she was with child, he took it away anyway, without a second thought or a moments hesitation.

It was at that moment that he lost all respect for his father and he listened to his mother's words. It was then that he started walking the path that 'he' chose, and it lead him to this boy. He was gentle with the boy when he came to him and he knew when he began training him that it was going to be long and he was going to come perilously close to losing himself to his dark side, he was an Avrayanian after all. But so was he. He was not going to loose. He was going to teach the boy to show proper respect to those that are his superiors, his masters.

Astraya looked down at Rhyan and smiled. He remembered Rhyan's teachings. He also remembered how much of a hassle he gave him and how much he enjoyed doing so. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, that at any moment Rhyan would lose his temper and snap and Astraya would see Rhyan's dark side again. But Astraya was teaching him as well, he was teaching Rhyan how to better control his temper and himself. Or so he told himself ,with a smile.

Getting up Astraya straddled Rhyan's hips and with a hand on each side of him began to slowly make his way down Rhyan's delicious body, licking and sucking, and nibbling as he went. Rhyan really waking up this way and Astraya enjoyed waking him up like this so when he made it to Rhyan's thick member, not yet swollen with need Rhyan was just beginning to open his sleep filled eyes.

Astraya warm mouth slowly enveloped the thick member and Rhyan gasped as the small mouth began to suck and pull, drawing the need up and causing the thick shaft to swell. Rhyan was moaning deeply and in a short amount of time his desire was oozing from the tip of the now painfully swollen member. His hands gripping tightly to Astraya's silky dark hair.

Astraya let go of the hot swollen member and with a last lick that elicited a carnal growl from Rhyan's lips he sat up and looked down at Rhyan his own member protruding happily upward. Rhyan just looked up at Astraya a small smile playing at his soft sensual lips. He really did enjoy teaching the boy. He was like a blank canvas, so easy to train and teach the sensual and sexual arts. The added bonus had been that the boy was so willing and even eager to learn that it excited him even more and at times he could not contain himself. There were times during the boy's training that he fucked the boy all night, showing him new moves and positions. The boy had absorbed them all like a sponge. He would never top him though, for that was not allowed. Besides, he believed the boy liked being bottom with him, and he really liked having him beneath him.

He did not want that to change, he 'never' wanted that to change. That is why he wanted to purchase him from this place of pleasure and pain. Soon, someday soon, Astraya would be his and his alone and he would keep his promise to show him the stars that he liked so much. He would even show him other planets, especially earth.

Reaching up Rhyan placed both hands on the boy's round rear, and lifting him up speared the boy's bottom onto his swollen member. Just like in the bath Astraya's head flew back and moaned deeply, his voice full of pleasure as his body hummed and pulsed and buzzed with erotic elation.

When he regained some control Astraya did as Rhyan had taught him so long ago, with a hand on each of his legs he moved his hips up and down spearing the thick erection deeper and deeper into his tight body. He was so close to losing control again, but with encouragement from Rhyan in the form of upward thrusts he moved faster. Rocking his hips he rode Rhyan driving him even deeper into him. Soon Astraya was lost in the moment and no longer controlled his body, all was on instinct and training. His sensitive hearing could pick up Rhyan's moaning and he could feel his fingers digging deeply into his sensitive flesh and knew when he looked later that he would find little crescents there. He could feel the trickle of blood as they bled.

Astraya just moaned as the little electric shocks of pain tingled through his body adding to the feeling of euphoria that was already pooling there. He enjoyed mild pain and Rhyan knew just the right amount to inflict and never went further then the proper amount. That is why he never prepared him or used any lube. Astraya like it that way. As he continued Rhyan's hips met him with each thrust driving him further and further into ecstasy. Rhyan was right along with the boy, the heat and tightness of the boy's channel was driving him further and further into the carnal ecstasy that drove him here each week and when he could take not more he exploded deep into the boy luscious body with a choked cry.

The moment Astraya felt Rhyan's hot seeds erupt into him he released his, and with hands gripping tightly onto the strong arms that still gripped him he laid his head back and moaned deeply and he came rushing back. With eyes still closed he waited for him to come fully back and for his heart to slow to normal. "I will own you soon Astraya." Rhyan's voice came to him and when his sedated mind finally registered what the words meant his eyes flew open and he stared at Rhyan, disbelief shining in them.

"Really?" he asked, not know what to say. This was astonishing news. He truly did not think Rhyan would, and he knew he was telling him the truth. Like his mother Astraya too had a gift, he could tell when falsehood was said or given. It did not matter what form it took, he could tell when something was false. And right now Rhyan was speaking the truth.

Astraya truly wanted to belong to Rhyan and it elated his heart to think that soon he would, completely and wholly. This feeling that warmed his entire body was better even than sex and his entire body beamed with happiness. He knew, he could feel it and looking down into Rhyan's eyes he knew Rhyan could see it.

"You like this news, don't you?" Rhyan asked, a smile caressing his lips.

"Yes." Astraya choked, tears coming to his bright eyes.

"I can see. You positively glow with happiness." he said reaching his hand and began caressing his flushed cheek. Astraya just closed his eyes and leaned his head into the caress, a purr seeping from his throat.

"You like being touched tenderly." Rhyan said still caressing his cheek.

Astraya just shook his head slightly. "I like it when you touch me." Astraya said emphasizing the 'you'.

Really?" Rhyan said with a small chuckle. Leaning up he whispered into Astraya's ear, his breath caressing it seductively causing Astraya to shiver with delight. "Even when I'm rough?" he asked seductively.

"I could do with a little less of that." Astraya said breathlessly and a shiver rippled though his body again when he felt Rhyan's warm wet tongue caress the lobe of his ear, and his hand travel up his back.

Pulling Astraya's small body closer Rhyan chuckled when he felt the boy's member quiver at the closeness of their bodies. He could feel his, still buried deep within the boy's warm tight channel, respond quivering and pulsing wanting to fill with need. "There will be time for much more of that later." he thought reining in his libido as he pulled the boy's wonderful body closer to him. They just sat there in each others arms as the warm summer sun slowly began to fill the room.

Sitting there with the boy in his arms Rhyan began to drift away, thinking about the possible future. After an unknown amount of time passed the boy's soft voice began to drift through the layers of fog and thought.

"Rhyan?"

"Hmm?" Rhyan asked his mind still drifting but close enough to hear and comprehend what was being said.

"What are the stars like? I can't remember what they look like."

"They are wonderful and so beautiful. You'll see when I show them to you." Rhyan said his arms unconsciously tightening around the boy.

"I hope so. I can't wait."

After that they dozed for a little while linger until the bright sun shone full into the room. Then with great reluctance Rhyan got up and began to dress. It was when he was half dressed that Astraya woke up from his lite doze. "You are leaving already?" he heard Astraya's tender voice coming from the bed. It broke his heart to hear the pain of abandonment in that sweet voice.

"I'm sorry Astraya, but I have to. I've got to visit a prospective client on another planet." he said walking back to the bed and sat down on its side. "I will be gone for a couple months, but I will be back." he told Astraya and before the tears he knew would come came he leaned forward and added in a whisper, "And when I return, you will be MINE."

Astraya's whole body shivered at the prospect and his breath caught in his throat. He just watched as Rhyan finished getting dressed, still in a daze. It was then that he noticed just how handsome Rhyan really was. He was tall; all his masters were tall, at least compared to him, but Rhyan was tall and slender and he had a beautiful soft featured face. His eyes were a deep blue that looked like the afternoon sky just before night's fall, and his hair that fell down to his waist, which he was now pulling back and tying with a silk black tie was a brownish blond. It reminded Astraya of golden grain. He'd seen a picture of it in a book that Rhyan had given to him as a present, witch was tucked under his pillow. The book contained pictures of thing that were found on many different planets. It also described the planet it was found on and the location the planet could be found. He had many pages marked that he wanted to see and visit. As he thought this he realized that that day was fast approaching, as soon as Rhyan returned. And that knowledge left him breathless.

The next couple of weeks seemed to pass by in a blur. Not because time sped by, he only wished. No, it was because time crept by so slowly and he was so bored that he thought he was going to die from sheer boredom. So, because he was so bored he slept or dozed like a cat both day and night, which caused the time to go by more quickly and also made it seem like a living dream. However, one day all that change and his dream became a nightmare. He had a customer and as he looked at the man who stood in his doorway his whole body began to tremble, and not from excitement but from terror.

The man was beautiful, not like how Rhyan was beautiful, but a dark deadly beauty. The man was all dark, his clothes, his hair and even the colour of his eyes. As Astraya looked into those eyes he noticed that they were all dark, there was no white, and what he saw in them caused him to tremble even more. What he saw in those eyes was pure evil.

When the man stepped into his room it was as if all the light and warmth was sucked away and Astraya felt cold and very much afraid. Afraid of this man and what he saw in those eyes. Eyes that showed him his future, a future of nothing but pain, agony and eventual death.

Within the space of a breath the dark man was on top of him and it was as if a cloak of darkness and evil surrounded him and enveloped him, seeping into his body, suffocating every pore. Suddenly his body exploded in white hot pain and he couldn't even scream, his voice was cut off by the darkness and evil that was smothering his very life's energy.

This pain--- this agony, repeated over and over, time and time again. He didn't even know how much time had passed. All he knew was darkness and evil, pain and agony, and despair.

Rhyan came racing down the brightly lit halls of the S&M suit and came to a stop at the black oak door. Somehow a draken had gotten into the palace and tortured Astraya nearly to death. His injuries were so bad they had to call a nemarin to bring him back from death's comforting embrace.

They told him that Astraya still slept. Even now as he entered the solid black door Astraya still laid there on the large black shrouded bed looking as white as death. A sudden shiver rippled through Rhyan's body at the image that enter him mind. Shaking his head he looked back to the bed. Astraya's eyes were still closed and his lips were a pale comparison to their normal vibrant colour. The nemarin was still by Astraya's bedside. He was tall and slender like all his race but what made him different and gave him the status of a nemarin was his long silver-white hair and his white gold pupil less eyes.

The tall Nemarin's long slender hands hovered over Astraya's eerily still form. A pale blue light haloing them as they slowly mover the length of Astraya's small body. Rhyan watched his body nervously and when he saw the slight movement of the otherwise still form he breathed a sight of relief. That was too close and the boy was still not out of danger. The small rise and fall of the boy's slender chest was too shallow and the slight furrow of the Nemarin's narrow eyebrows only confirmed his concern.

Without even looking up the nemarin spoke, his voice soft and gentle like a cool spring breeze. "The boy belong to you?"

"He does now." Rhyan said a defiant look in his eyes and in his voice.

That is good. Because he cannot be here any longer. If he should experience any intense pain," the nemarin said and looking up into Rhyan's eyes with those intense white gold ones he finished, "He will die."

A chill ripple through his body at those words and the intensity in the young man's voice and eyes. "I will not let that happen." Rhyan said, his voice low but sincere.

"Then take him away. Take him tonight." the nemarin said, his eyes earnest. Rhyan could clearly see his desire to save the boy in them.

"I will." he said and began to collect the things he knew Astraya would want, which was not much.

With everything collected he put them all in one of his bags and went to fetch the boy only to find him already in the Nemarin's arms.

"I will need to stay by the boy's side until he completely heals." the Nemarin said as if to explain his actions.

Rhyan just nodded his head. "Come then." and with that he collected the bags and headed out the door with the Nemarin following close behind.

They did not encounter any resistance as the Nemarin expected. "I guess what Rhyan said was truth." the Nemarin thought as he continued to follow Rhyan. Within ten minutes they were on Rhyan's personal shuttle heading for outer space.

After first inputting the information needed Rhyan then put it on autopilot and turned to go check on Astraya and the Nemarin. Astraya had been placed on the only bed in the shuttle with the Nemarin, Lyre settled beside him.

He looked up when Rhyan came into the room and smiled. "He's improving. His breathing has become deeper and more surer." Lyre said looking at Rhyan. Rhyan smiled. "I'm glad." he said and walking the short distance sat down on the large bed next to Astraya. The bed was just big enough to fit the three of them. But no more. It was not as big as Astraya's old bed back at the palace, nor as lavishing. But it was almost as big.

The night slowly passed by with only some minor improvements to the boy's condition. Rhyan finally grew tired enough and getting up laid down on the bed beside Astraya as Lyre did the same on Astraya's other side. They laid like that all through the night, giving Astraya all the love and comfort that he needed to pull out of the darkness that still enveloped him.

--------------------------------------Chapter 2-----------------------------------------------

The weeks passed by with much the same, the only difference being that Rhyan's shuttle made it to its destination, a huge docked ship orbiting a small blue planet. Also Astraya finally awoke. When he opened his eyes it was to strange surrounding. He was even in a different bed. The room was brighter, colour wise and there were no windows in the small room so he couldn't tell if it was day or night. It felt like night.

Sighing Astraya slowly got out of the nice warm bed and began walking toward the only door in the room. Just when he was about to grip the door handle it was suddenly jerked out of his hands and he was staring at a slender chest clothed in soft white velvet.

Looking up he looked into a pair of pupiless white gold eyes, eyes that took his breath away. He just stood there and stared into the most beautiful face he had ever seen, and he'd seen also. He was even more gorgeous than Rhyan.

"Hello Astraya, my name is Lyre." the gorgeous young man said, his voice soft and gentle. Even his voice sounded gorgeous.

As he stood there mesmerized by the young man's beauty a familiar voice came from behind Lyre. "Astraya, you're awake!" It was Rhyan's voice and the sound of it seemed to snap Astraya out of his little trance.

"Rhyan." Astraya said his voice soft and breathless and watched as Rhyan came from behind the young man. Rhyan didn't say anything, he just walked the short distance to him and took him in his arms and held him there. Only then did he say something. "I was so worried about you." he whispered into Astraya's raven dark hair. Astraya didn't say anything to that he just allowed Rhyan to hold him tight.

Finally curiosity got the best of him and with his voice muffled by Rhyan's strong chest he asked, "Where are we?"

"We are on my ship." Rhyan said and letting go of the boy placed a hand on the boy's slender shoulder and proceeded to show him his ship. Rhyan save the best for last and stood back as they walked onto the bow of the ship and walking over to his captains chair he reached down and pressed a button.

Suddenly the shutters that shielded the windows began to open all around and with wide eyes Astraya watched as he was beginning to be surrounded by stars. It was amazing! All around him were beautiful bright stars. It was as if he were in the heavens himself with nothing to hold him down. It was at that moment that a shooting star streaked by and the sight took Astraya's breath away.

"So, how do you like it?" he heard Rhyan's voice ask from behind him.

"It's amazing!" he said breathlessly. Just then a small blue little planet caught his eye. "What planet is that?" he asked looking at the small little planet. Memories of it slowly began to surface.

"That is the planet Teirsan. That used to be you home until I brought you here. We are in the Verith system. Did you know Lyre's home planet Reshan is also in the Verith system." Rhyan told him putting his arms around Astraya's slender waist and nuzzling his face into his neck. "We will be visiting his planet next." he whispered. "His planet is very beautiful, just like its inhabitants. It is crystal white when looking at it from outer space but when you land it is breathtaking in its beauty and serenity." he said softly his hands caressing Astraya's exposed belly. The soft touches were beginning to excite him and he could feel Rhyan's need rubbing against his back. He want to be with Rhyan again but he didn't want to leave this amazing sight.

"Will we be spending some time there?" Astraya asked still staring out at the stars. It looked so peaceful out there.

"Yes." Rhyan whispered. "About two years. Then after that I will take you to the planets you want to see.

This news accomplished it task and brought Astraya out of his half trance like state. "Really?!" he asked excitedly turning to face Rhyan.

This excitement brought a chuckle out of Rhyan and he took Astraya into his arms. "Come." he whispered seductively into Astraya's ear and smiled when he felt the boy's body shiver excitedly. "Let us return to our room." And with that said he turned and lead the way with Astraya following, his heart light and his soul finally eased. He was at last free.

After some time they finally received the okay to depart. The left the beautiful peaceful planet of Teirsan and headed for the planet Reshan with much eagerness from all aboard the Star Raven but none more so then Lyre. His desire to return to his beloved home planet was so great that at times he could not even sleep. When this happened he would get up out of his much too spacious bed and look out at the forever night of space. The stars would wink and twinkle as the large ship passed them by. Lyre would just sit there for hours and stare out at the Eternal Night, as his people called space.

Sighing, he would sit there and as he sat there his mind traveled and thinking of the events that were going-on on his planet. If his calculations were correct they would arrive in time for the Spring Tindes festivities. It is going to be quite interesting how Rhyan was going to handle it, what with how beautiful and exotic Astraya is. For Spring Tindes is more widely know as the Engagement Festival.

Even Lyre himself has dreamed of having Astraya in his bed. This longing has kept him awake many a nights and it would always end with a very cold shower just so he could at least get some sleep. However, he has yet to try anything. Rhyan was a powerful man and he knew Astraya belonged to him. Lyre sighed again as that depressing thought sank in.

Just then he felt a comforting presence enter his room. He immediately knew who it was. It was Rhyan. "At least 'he' was still available." The thought comforted him a little and made the notion of not being allowed Astraya more bearable.

"I see you couldn't sleep again." Rhyan said as he walked up and stood behind Lyre. Lyre didn't even move when Rhyan placed a hand on his bare creamy white shoulder. He could hear the undertones in the young man's voice and knew what had brought him here, so taking the unspoken hint Lyre turned his head and placed a slender hand on the one resting on his shoulder. Looking up he said, "I can think of a few pleasurable ways to tire me out." he said in his most seductive voice, a sheepish smile playing at his full luscious lips.

Rhyan smiled as a delightful shiver rippled through his body and heat began to pool down in his groin. Gently he tugged on the beautiful Nemarin's shoulder and allowed him to lead the way to his bed.

They arrived on the planet about a week later and as they walked around Lyre noticed that things went exactly as he had figured they would. Astraya got all the attention that Lyre thought he would, much to Rhyan's disdain. After several attempts to claim the boy a very annoyed and aggrieved Rhyan turned to him and demanded to know where they were to go to become engaged and what it was that he had to do. Lyre tried to hide his amusement as best he could but he knew a little of it escaped by the concerned look in Astraya's eyes.

A sly smile played at Lyre's lips and he led the way picking up twin engagement wreaths as he went. As they walked he handed them to Rhyan instructing him to place one around his neck and the other around Astraya's. Astraya just looked at the wreath, confused and a little apprehensive. Looking up he caught the tail end of that sly smile he had caught earlier before Lyre turned away. This caused Astraya's apprehension to grow even more.

The planet was amazing and breathtaking in its beauty that upon first sight it quite literally took Astraya's breath away. He was clueless as to what was going on though. Lyre said this was a festival, he had never seen one before, being locked up as he was he never had the opportunity to, but as he walked beside Rhyan and looked around he was beginning to enjoy himself. Even though several time during their walk one of the inhabitants, both male and female, of this beautiful planet tried to take off with him, much to Rhyan's displeasure, did not damper his pleasure. Even when Rhyan placed that unusual sweet smelling flower thing around his neck and he caught that sly smile on Lyre's sweet full lips he was still somewhat enjoying himself. However, now as he stood in this strange room with three even stranger boys trying to undress him his enjoyment of this planet was making a sharp descent.

After several unsuccessful attempts one of the strange boys finally got their unnaturally cool hands under his clothes, which caused a very startled and rather undignified yelp to come from him. He didn't even know he made that unnatural sound until Lyre came rushing in. Lyre took in the scene with mild humor, Astraya could see it in his pale eyes, and with a few short words in his own language and a gesture or two the boys quickly left the room with carefully hidden sniggers.

Lyre just smiled at the boys' departing backs. He caught the knowing looks the boys shot him before they disappeared. However the look that was featured on Astraya's beautiful face showed that he had not seen. Lyre's smile deepened and he walked slowly over to the confused boy. "They were just trying to help you undress." Lyre said as he walked up.

"I can do that myself Lyre." Astraya said, his silky voice laced with high annoyance. Lyre just continued to smile, he knew the boy didn't mean any disrespect. "Yes, however it is our custom to help undress and redress the one that is to be married." he gently told the boy as he stood behind him, placing a gentle hand on each shoulder.

"WHAT!?" Astraya cried when the meaning of Lyre's words penetrated his brain, and turning around quickly he stared at the young man with eyes wide with shock. He had never heard anything so preposterous in his life. How could a man marry a man?

Lyre smothered a chuckle that was threatening to bubble up. He knew the boy would take it the wrong way so he did his best to keep it in check. So, with a cool caring expression on his face he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders once again. "You already belong to Rhyan, right?" he asked looking into those deep vibrant eyes.

"Yes." came the hesitant reply.

"Then what's the harm in doing it in name as well?" Lyre asked allowing his smile that had been wanting to emerge to grace his lips.

The look on the boy's face changed and he looked away.

"So, will you allow me to help you change into your marriage garments?" Lyre asked, the smile still on his lips.

Astraya looked up sensing a hidden motive behind the offer but allowing him anyway. Ever since their first meeting he could feel the man's want for him and his distress and displeasure at not being able to have him. It saddened him to see the hidden pain in those beautiful unusual eyes, so if he could ease the pain just a little in any way, any form he would. It was the least he could do for him.

"Your going to look breathtaking Astraya." he heard Lyre say from behind him. His breath whispering across the bottom of his ear and across the sensitive part of his neck. The sudden intimacy caused a shiver of delight to ripple through his body and pool between his legs.

Lyre had already removed his shirt and was moving around and down to start on his pants. The sudden realization on what Lyre would find when he got there caused Astraya to yelp once again (much to his utter humiliation and disdain) and jumped quickly back, his hands on the already untied tie, holding his pants up.

"I. . . it's alright. I. . . I can do it myself." Astraya stammered. He could feel himself grow hot and knew he was bright red, which humiliated him even more.

"I don't mind." Lyre said calmly. He did not understand the sudden change in the boy's behavior.

"I. . . it's not that." Astraya said avoiding Lyre's eyes. He could feel his body's increase in temperature and desire and knew he must be flushed now as well as bright red which, if it was at all possible, caused his humiliation to grow even more.

Confused and a little hurt, even though he knew it would pain the boy deeply if he knew, Lyre looked down to where the boy's hands gripped tightly and realization to the boy actions smacked him in the face and he nearly laughed. There, in the folds of the boy's pants was the signs of a growing erection. He now knew the reason behind the boy's reluctance to remove the remainder of his clothes and the hurt evaporated and with a smile he stepped toward the boy once again, closing the distance between them. "Do you need some time alone?" he asked softly, whispering into the boy's ear. Not looking at Lyre Astraya nodded his head, not at all trusting his voice. Lyre could feel the boy's humiliation, it emanated off him in waves.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know." he said as he turned and began walking toward the door. "I just wish I could help with it." Lyre added at the door and with a smile that caused the boy's problem throb closed the door softly behind him.

"If only you could." Astraya said softly with a sigh and with that thought on his mind he reached down and began the process of relieving him of said problem.

About an hour later Astraya was standing outside underneath a flower covered arch. He was wearing white silk pants with a long white silk overcoat. The overcoat itself went all the way down past his knees and had slits on each side that went up to his waist with long billowy sleeves. Lyre had braided flowers into his long black hair and when Astraya had looked in the mirror that was in the dressing room the sight took his breath away. He had hardly recognized himself. He made quite an amazing sight and when he walked outside to meet Rhyan the look on his face told Astraya that he thought so as well. With a smile and a light heart he walked the rest of the way and stood beside Rhyan. His heart was racing.

A priestess from the Tranquil Order stood under the beautiful flowered arch a peaceful smile lighting her beautiful face. "Are we ready?" she asked, her musical voice filling the air. With that the ceremony began.

The night was filled with celebration for all those who took vows and who had spoke vows the year before. The festival did not see its end till the morning's first light and most did not see their beds till then. However those who were eager to consummate their marriage slipped away before then. Rhyan and Astraya were among those few. Lyre had found a bed companion the previous night , much to Astraya's delight and yet dismay. He was with him even now.

Astraya did not understand these feeling that plagued his heart when it came to the beautiful Nemarin and as he laid there in the large canopied bed next to his husband, who was still sound asleep this early in the morning, he analyze his feelings. He liked Rhyan, however he liked Lyre as well and he knew that Lyre liked him too. He could tell by the way the handsome Nemarin acted around him. He was sure Rhyan knew as well, and from the way he acted it seemed that he didn't mind, but astraya knew that was only because Lyre has not tried anything and just as long as it stayed that way he would continue to not mind. Much to Astraya's dismay. He wanted attention from Lyre but he also didn't want to get the Nemarin in trouble. He just hoped that someday Rhyan would become less possessive and would eventually allow Lyre to bed him. He wanted to feel the Nemarin's gentle, sensual touch.

His body began to tingle at where that thought was leading and with an iron will slammed the door on that hopefully not empty dream. Just then a thought occurred to him and looking over to his left he looked to see if that thought had awakened Rhyan. When he saw no signs of waking he sighed a sigh of relief. He found out a long time ago that Rhyan was sensitive to thought. Astraya himself was too and so was Lyre. In the beginning Astraya had begun to worry when he began to hear voices and to prevent from going crazy had found some way to tune them out. He had all but forgotten about that until one day Rhyan mentioned something about it. When his mind fully registered what had been said his body shook and he collapsed with overwhelming relief. He wasn't crazy!

Astraya smiled. Na, at least not in that regard. Looking over again he sighed, still asleep. Well might as well join him, he thought and curled up under the covers, his arm draped over Rhyan's waist and snuggled up against his back and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------Chapter 3-----------------------------------------------

The years passed and Rhyan and Astraya were becoming closer and closer. Lyre had decided it was best to stay on his home planet and Rhyan had agreed and with a heavy heart astraya had to say good-bie. He never forgot about Lyre, although he never mentioned this to Rhyan. He knew it would anger him if he did, so he remained quiet.

During those three years they visited three of the planets from the book of planets that he cherished. Staying a year at each and visiting the amazing sights that the planets were famous for and some that were not mentioned. They were on the third planet Isan and had just got back from visiting its famous mountain Kyuki. The planet was beautiful and green and vibrant and so full of life that the very sight and feel of it all simply took his breath away. So far this was his favorite planet. He liked Lyre's planet but it was too mystical for his taste.

At his request Rhyan bought a mansion that had over 30 rooms and 20 bathrooms that were like the one he had back at the palace and many, many servants, cooks, maids and a butler. Too many people for his taste so he learned to ignore them and if he wanted something he got it himself. At the moment Rhyan was talking to his second in command so astraya went outside. He found that he really liked being outside. It was probably because he was cooped up most of his life, all the life he remembered.

Outside he walked over to the stream that ran not too far from the house. The weather was nice and warm, just perfect for it being spring. At the stream he found a place to sit and took off his shoes, which were a birthday present from Rhyan. He couldn't remember when his actual birthday so they made it for the first day they met.

As he laid there on his back with his feet dangling in the nice cool water he heard someone's approach. He groaned and prayed that it was not one of the servants.

"So, this is where you were hiding." he heard Rhyan's voice and cracking open his eye he saw Rhyan's face looming over him, a smile on his lips.

"I like it outside." he said and closed his eyes again.

"Is that why you had me by the house?" Rhyan asked sitting down behind him and resting Astraya's head in his lap.

"Yes." he said and sitting up he placed a gentle kiss on Rhyan's lips. "And thank you."

"Your welcome Astraya." Rhyan said with a smile when astraya let go of his lips. "I just want you to be happy." he said taking the boy into his arms.

"I am." Astraya murmured contently into Rhyan's chest.

"I'm glad." Rhyan said. "By the way, you ready to go traveling again? Kuben got the ship to pass inspection, so we can continue our sightseeing tour." he said as he continued to hold him.

"Really?" Astraya asked not really wanting to move. "Can we come back here when we are done?" he asked staying where he was.

"Yes, of course." Rhyan said with a slight chuckle.

The weeks and months passed by in a steady blur as Astraya was continuously amazed by the wonders the planets they visited had to offer. Rhyan and the others aboard the Star Raven were amused by his child-like enthusiasm. Astraya became a favorite among those aboard, much to Rhyan's delight. They all knew that he belonged to the Captain Rhyan and never tried to lure Astraya to their bed. No, they all loved Astraya as if he were one of their own. A brother.

Soon, before he knew it their trip was nearly over and his and Rhyan's room was filled to nearly over filling with souvenirs from the planets they had visited. They even had a passenger, who they picked up along the way. His name was Tulen, Tulen no Takeva. He was tall and slender like Lyre and just as beautiful, if not more so. However where Lyre was light in colour he was dark. He had long waist length dark auburn hair that he had tied back just below the shoulders. The things that caught everone's attention upon the removal of his cloak and cowl was his furry ears that stuck up out of his auburn hair and the tail that swished from side to side. They both were the same colour as his hair. He eventually became the talk of the ship; much to his amusement.

One day while everyone was in the mess-hall eating dinner Astraya's attention was drawn to the strange, interesting looking young man. He couldn't help himself, he got up from his spot next to Rhyan and walked over to the couch where Tulen was lounging and with out hesitation reached out his hand and began caressing one of the furry dark auburn coloured ears between the tips of his fingers.

Rhyan and the others just watched, completely shocked at Astraya's unusual boldness and waited with held breaths to see what Tulen would do. To theirs and Astraya's surprise Tulen just sat there with a small smile on his lips, his topaz coloured eyes fixed on Astraya's beautiful young face. When Astraya's hand moved down to touch the tail that was twitching slightly, Tulen spoke, "You touch that and I will have to take you right here and now." he said his voice full of amusement and barely contained passion.

Astraya looked up then and looked Tulen in the eyes. "I'm taken already." he said calmly. "Rhyan, the captain, is my husband." he said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, his hand moving back up to touch the ear again. It felt so soft. He could play with it all day and not get enough.

"Mmm, how disappointing." Tulen said with a seductive pout. "And here I thought you were going to finish what you started." he said, his eyes penetrating deep into Astraya's. A shiver of delight rippled through his body and he glanced over to Rhyan. Rhyan, to his surprise and delight simply nodded his head. Looking back he noticed that Tulen had also seen the nod and without word picked Astraya up and placed him over his shoulder.

"You be gentle with him, okay." he heard Rhyan call.

He was completely dumbfounded. Rhyan was actually letting another bed him. What made it even more and left him flabbergasted and his mind realing was that it was a complete stranger. Yeah, he was interested in him but still, this was Rhyan, the one who never let another soul touch him, not even Lyre.

After the two left the room Rhyan's second looked at him with surprise painted on all over his face. "I don't mean to question your decision, but are you sure you want to do this. He is your partner after all. Your. . . spouse." Kuben said a worried look in his pale coloured eyes. Kuben was an older man, much older than Rhyan and has been his adviser since his uncle died some years ago.

"Exactly Kuben, he's my spouse. He will return to me." Rhyan said looking up from his drink. "I cannot keep holding onto him so tightly as I have been. And Lyre was right, as much as I don't want to, I need to. I need to let him go a little bit, to let him breathe, let him be his own person and have faith that he will return to me."

"That is a lot of faith to be giving to one boy. Even if this is Astraya we are talking about. Look at where you took him from, how many masters he's had. We see how much he means to you and how much it will hurt you should he betray you for another. We are concerned, that is all." Kuben said his concern showing in his pale blue eyes.

"He will never do that." Rhyan said plainly, his attention returning to his drink.

"How do you know?"

"I know him. I know he will never do anything to hurt me. He loves me the same way I love him, and the same amount, eternally." Rhyan said a far off look in his eyes.

Kuben sighed and gave in. "Very well. If you have so much faith in this boy then so will I." It wa only then that a thought occurred to him and his eyes widened with shock and disbelief. "You plan on making the Kerin his concubine, arn't you?!" he said looking at Rhyan.

"He is young and he need much more then I can give him to satisfy his needs. Maybe now that he has a lover he wont ask so much from me." Rhyan said with a slight laugh and with a smile went back to his drink.

Actually, he hadn't planned to make Tulen Astraya's concubine, but the idea was not bad, it was actually a very good idea and so he decided to do just that. Much to Astraya's delight. Tulen like the idea as well and when they got home Rhyan took him into his office and appointed him another task, Astraya's protector, his body guard. He did not say why and Tulen did not ask. Rhyan asked only one thing of Tulen, not to tell Astraya, just saying that Astraya would not understand.

It was not until six months had passed that he understood the meaning to that. He and Astraya were outside playing in the snow. It was the first time Astraya had seen snow and the only reason he knew what it was was because Rhyan had told him when it first started last night. Astraya loved it, it was cold and soft and very much fun to throw, which he did a lot at Tulen. Tulen just laughed and shook off the fluffy white stuff. He had seen snow before. It use to snow on his home planet KeRan Tovain. The planet was still there and he was not too eager to return home. For reasons he did not wish to think of much less speak of.

Astraya had just thrown another ball of snow when all of a sudden a feeling of complete dread washed over him and he turned as white as a ghost. All Tulen saw of him was a flash of Raven dark hair and Astraya's retreating back as he all but flew back to the house. He was there by his side when he reached the door and with shaking hands opened the door and stepped through. It was when Kuben came walking down the stairs with a heartbreaking look on his face that thing began to become clear to the Kerin. He wouldn't even look Astraya in the eyes and it was because of this that Astraya knew what had happened. The impact of it all brought him to his knees with a heart wrenching cry. And then, all hell broke loose.

A blast of pure energy erupted from Astraya knocking everyone in the room back several feet. Even Tulen went flying back and sent crashing to the floor after hitting the far wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him and knock him unconscious. Astraya rose several inches off the floor, still in the kneeling position, tears of anguish streaming down his face. His normal bright eyes filled so painfully with the anguish and despair that was ripping through his very soul.

Nobody could do anything, an invisible force was keeping them where they had fallen. All they could do was watch as the person they had grown to love died a little by little right before their eyes from heartbreak. Leaning his head back Astraya howled his despair in a soul-wrenching cry, the energy responding by growing in power and little flames of energy flickering up and bathing Astraya with its unnatural glow, changing his hair little by little from Raven dark to silver white.

The pressure soon had become unbearable and with a choked cry Kuben shouted, "Astraya STOP! Your killing us!"

The cry could not penetrate through the force field of energy that surrounded the boy, but it did reach the sensitive ears of Tulen and with a grunt of excruciating pain got slowly to his feet, his whole body shaking. Looking around he took in all the damage the energy blast had caused.

Seeing his last hope to save them all, including the boy, get unsteadily to his feet Kuben shouted once again, "Tulen! You must stop him! PLEASE!!" After that all his energy left him and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Hearing Kuben's words and seeing him collapse to the ground Tulen looked over to Astraya. A silver white wall of pure energy was swirling around him with vortex like speed. Tulen groaned and nearly collapsed as a wave of intense red-hot pain laced through his body. He caught himself on the wall and slowly made his way toward Astraya. The wind that the swirling vortex created blew through his hair and tail and tried to blow him back, but his determination was too great and with ears laid back against his head and with a few last steps reached Astraya's side.

At the feel of another presence the energy took a more violent turn and tried to slice Tulen to pieces. It cut his arm as he reached for Astraya leaving many thin small bleeding lines on it where the wind sliced through his clothing. The closer he got the more the energy tried to kill him and when he finally made contact everything stopped. It was as if time itself held its breath. The next instant the energy exploded out with a deafening sound only to come rushing back in absorbing back into Astraya's body. Tulen held his breath and waited for the violent energy to make its appearance known again, breathing a sigh of relief when it didn't. His grip on the boy tightened when he felt his body go lax and caught him in his arms just before he fell.

Those that were smart and hightailed it out of there at the first signs or were thrown out of the energy's reach slowly and cautiously got to their feet and made their way back to the main entryway. With eyes wide with shock they took in the scene of destruction. Vases and statues were shattered or laid broken on the floor. The walls and paintings were ripped or shreaded from when the energy got violent. And there on the ground craddled in the fox's arms laid the young master, Astraya. No one blamed the young master for what happened and their hearts ached for the pain they knew ripped through his young body and left him irreparably damaged. For there was no way to repair a soul that has lost its mate, its other half.

The ones that were able tended to those that were still unconscious and when they were deemed okay to be lifted were taken to their rooms or if they didn't have one to a guest room. The butler, Ren, called for a healer to tend to Tulen's injuries and to see to the young master.

After tending to a reluctant Tulen she looked over Astraya and shook her pale head. I am truly sorry." she said in a soft musical voice, a sad look in her golden eyes. "I am afraid I am not trained to heal this sort of damage. I heal the physical not the mental or spiritual. You will have to take him to a Nemarin."

"I know just the one." Kuben said from the entrance to Astraya's rooms. His injuries healed up well enough thanks to the talents of the healer. "We leave tonight." he said and with a turn left.

The preparations went rather quickly and within a short amount of time were on their way. When they were a day or two away from their destination Kuben contacted Lyre and told him what had happened.

"This news pains me deeply. Rhyan was a kind and caring young man, and he loved Astraya very much so." Lyre said sadness tinting his pale white gold eyes.

"He soul bond with him." Kuben said plainly.

"I see. That explains a lot of things. To lose ones soul bonded is to lose a part of yourself, a part of your soul." Lyre said, the sadness still there but a thoughtful came to his eyes. He would have said more but something Kuben said stopped him.

"I don't know why Rhyan would do that when he knew he was dying." he said his eyes distant and held a mix of mild anger and deep sadness. Anger at what Rhyan's death had done to Astraya and sadness for said death and the unknown future Astraya faced. He hoped that everything would turn out okay and that Lyre would be able to at least help Astraya a little. He knew he would not be able to heal him completely, but at least he could ease his heartache.

"I don't think Rhyan would have done it if he knew this would happen." Lyre said trying to ease the man's spirit. "Besides, one cannot prevent a soul bonding once it has started, no matter how hard they try. And their bonding no doubt began the day they first met."

"And it only got stronger the more time they spent together." Kuben said realizing the futility of his anger.

"Correct." Lyre said coolly. "I will meet you when you arrive and I will see what I can do for young Astraya."

"Thank you Lyre. And I will be glad to see you again." Kuben said with a smile, relief washing over him. This is not the first time he has summoned Lyre's expertise. He was the one that summoned him when a Draken nearly tortured him to death. When word had reached him about what happened he immediately called Lyre. Lyre had been on a nearby planet when he had called him. He knew which planet because he had just finished visiting him. He also knew that Lyre would be able to get there first and would not be hindered in any way from his task.

With a last farewell he turned off the monitor and went to the room that Astraya was in with Tulen. Tulen looked up from his spot by Astraya's side when Kuben entered the room, his topaz coloured eyes looking deep into his eyes, a question in them. Kuben knew what question it was and before Tulen could ask it he said, "Lyre will be able waiting for us when we land tomorrow and he will see to Astraya." Tulen looked at him a little doubtful. "Don't worry, Lyre has healed him before. He knows his mind." Kuben said trying to assure him.

"You mean this has happened before?" Tulen asked a little horrified at the notion.

"No. He had been tortured by a Draken." Kuben told him. Tulen's topaz coloured eyes widened with shock and he looked down at the pale boy that laid next to him on the bed. "And he still lived?" shock coloring his voice.

"Yes," Kuben said pulling up a chair next to the bed and taking a seat. "But only because Lyre called him back."

"Then I have faith in this Lyre's ability and believe he will make Astraya better." Tulen said as he laid himself out on the bed , curling up next to Astraya. "How long before we arrive?" he asked closing his eyes.

"We leave for the surface tomorrow." Kuben said getting up.

"Mmm, that is good." Tulen murmured as sleep was beginning to claim him.

"Yes, it is." Kuben said as he closed the door. Then made his way to his room and his bed for some much needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to come quickly enough and they will depart for the planet's surface early. They will be greeted by Lyre and then he will escort them to his house so that he can tend to Astraya there. It was easier him and would put less stress on the boy. He had told them that it may take some time for Astraya to heal, several months being the least. Kuben didn't mind and neither did the others aboard. Just as long as Astraya recieved the help that he so desperately needed. All of this flooded through his mind as sleep finally began to claim him.

Early morning the next day Kuben with Tulen carrying a still unconscious Astraya met Lyre at the appointed spot; which was an open field with a bunch of wild flowers surrounding them. They both knew the spot rather well, for it was the spot they would always meet at when they got the chance to visit one another. Lyre just nodded his head silently and they all followed him to his house that was not too far away.

When they arrived at his rather large house he had Tulen take the unconscious boy to his room and lay him down on the bed, only then did he look at Astraya. When he did his face clouded with unsuppressed sadness. He could tell that the boy was lost between life and death, without the will to return to this life and wanting so desperately to go to Death. It had been relatively simple to bring him back the last time only because he had wanted to return. But now he didn't and it was going to take all his strength and all his skill as a Nemarin to bring him back this time, and that was going to take some time to do. Time the boy just simply did not have. He was already slipping further and further away as he sat here looking at him.

Looking up Lyre said to Kuben, "I will need to be alone with him." Kuben nodded his head and headed for the bedroom door. It was only then that Lyre's pale eyes caught sight of Tulen and they narrowed as they looked at the Kerin. "You," he said and Kuben looked to Tulen. Tulen looked back at him a little apprehensive and when Kuben nodded he walked back and took a seat at the edge of the bed where Lyre told him to sit.

He sat there silent for several minutes before he saw movement from Lyre. "It will work." he heard the Nemarin say. "If I may ask, what will?" Tulen hazzard to ask looking at the pale coloured young man.

"I am going to create a bond between you and the boy." Lyre said looking up at him. "It will not be as strong as the one he and Rhyan had, but it will keep him from death and here in the living plane."

"Will he be whole?" Tulen asked. The unexpected question took Lyre by surprise and he looked up with eyes wide with the surprise he felt. Within seconds they became normal again and filled with great admiration and deep respect, a smile softening his lips. His view of the Kerin drastically changing, just from those simple words. "Whole enough." he said taking a hold of Tulen's hand, placing the other hand on Astraya's bare chest and closed his eyes.

He concentrated all his energy on forming a small bond between the two. The bond will not be strong enough to hinder them in any way should they find someone they wish to be with. Just enough to keep the boy away from Death's embrace. The process took nearly half the day to complete. When he was done he got wearily to his feet and walked out the door stopping at the entrance to talk to Kuben who was waiting there.

"So, how is he?" Kuben asked looking at the two occupants on the bed.

"He will be fine." Lyre said wearily looking back. "It will take a couple of days for the bond that I created to gain in strength and cement in place. They will sleep until it does."

"How long will it take all together?" Kuben asked walking by Lyre's side as they started for their room.

"It will take several months for him to recover from the loss."

"Will he be okay after that?" He asked as they continued on their way.

"He will never recover completely. But he will be okay." Lyre said with a smile. "I have faith in his heritage. He is a Naemoen after all, and they are notoriously known for being fast healer."

"True." Kuben said with a returning smile, and a slight chuckle. "Too true." he said and upon reaching the correct door opened it for Lyre. With a gentle hand on Lyre's slender shoulder entered behind the young man closing the door gently behind him.

--------------------------------------Chapter 4-----------------------------------------------

The weeks and months passed by slowly as Astraya made a steady but slow recovery. His hair never returned to it normal colour, which caused some alarm from his friends and concubine. However when Lyre checked him out he simply just smiled and told them not to worry that his hair had been bleached by the power that had ripped through his body, that it would remain this colour for the rest of his life. Astraya did not like this news and sighed sadly. He had like his original hair colour, but there was nothing he could do about it so he just let it be. There were time though when it was just a painful reminder of what he had lost and he would try so desperately to change it back. However nothing he did would work and he would end up on the bathroom floor crying his heart out. It was always Tulen who found him and without a single word would sit down on the cold marble tiled floor in front of him and hold him tight, waiting for the heartache to ease.

It was then that his recovery took a drastic turn for the worse. There several occasions when the darkness of despair and heartache became so great and weighed so heavy on him that he could take no more and tried to make it all end. The first time Tulen came in and found Astraya sitting on the plush carpet floor with a long dagger poised at his throat. His eyes unfocused and clouded with despair and the need to end it. In one swift motion that only his kind boasted he snatched the dagger from Astraya's hands and threw it across the floor where it landed softly in the far corner.

Lying on top of him, his length covering Astraya's entire body he looked at the boy, anger and frustration tinting his eyes. He couldn't say a word he was so mad. Astraya just avoided his gaze, his head turned to one side with eyes filled with such depression that it broke Tulen's heart.

"Why?" Tulen breathed into the side of Astraya's neck, his voice breaking from the heartache he felt. Astraya just continued to look away his chest heaving.

"You know we are bonded. Your pain is my pain." Tulen said, his voice filled with anguish. "I can feel your pain Astraya, your despair, and it pains me not being able to help."

Astraya didn't try anything more that day and for the next couple of days. It wasn't until Tulen went to the market with Lyre and Kuben that he found his opportunity. Walking outside into the beautiful, peaceful garden he looked around. The sight was simply breathtaking, the cherry trees were finally blooming and the gentle breeze blew through the small garden sending fallen petals flying about. Walking across the small bridge that crossed the little pond he made his way to one of those cherry trees and sat down. Taking out the small ceremonial dagger that he had lifted from Lyre's dresser he gazed down at it, lost in its tranquil beauty. The polished silver shimmered and rippled in the filtered light that shone through the leaves and blossoms of the tree he sat under.

A flutter of a bird's wing broke the fragile trance he was in and with a sigh and a silent "Sorry" he took the dagger and with a single swift motion slid the blades edge down the underside of his wrist and arm. He hissed slightly at the bite of the blade and watched with morbid fascination as the blood began to whell and spill out over his arm. The blood was flowing rather fast and he realized that he had cut a little more deeply then he had intended. "Oh well," he thought as he did the same to the other arm. When that was done he leaned back and let the dagger fall from now numb fingers. His body was beginning to tingle and he knew it was going into shock from the sudden loss of precious blood.

It didn't take very long before his vision began to blur and his body to feel as if it were floating. He only vaguely felt two srtong arms catch hold of him and the warm feel of Lyre's healing, then all went black and he was floating in an endless sea of gray where he felt nothing and he didn't want to leave.

Lyre, Tulen, and Kuben were in Astraya and Tulen's room. Lyre was seated in a chair positioned next to the bed where Astraya laid, Kuben was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Lyre tend to the boy's recent self inflicted injuries.

"This it the third time he's tried this!" Tulen vented pausing momentarily from his steady pacing to glance at the bed. "We were damn lucky we made it in time the first time. If we had not gotten back when we did–" His eyes clouded and his voice choked with dread at the mere thought.

"Why is he doing this?!" Tulen asked needing to know just what it is he is doing wrong. It was his responsibility to prevent this, and we see how well of a job he's doing.

"Your not doing anything wrong Tulen." Lyre said reading the unspoken words. "He's just in a lot more pain then I had expected. We just need to find a way to show him that it is better to live. That there is something worth living for." Lyre said as he finished up his healing.

"We'd better find it soon. I don't think his body could take another attempt." Kuben stated looking at the pale looking boy on the bed.

It took three days for Astraya to recover enough to be allowed out of bed. He was not allowed to be alone, for obvious reasons. Both Kuben and Lyre said it would be best if the job were to be given to Tulen, and Tulen agreed. So he stuck by Astraya's side, even when he went to the bathroom. He never left it.

Astraya didn't mind Tulen's company. He knew he had upset him greatly on his attempts and when he had regained consciousness on the last one he vowed never to do it again. The look of near devastation that was in Tulen's eyes made him feel so guilty that he became sick, it made him feel so bad. It was then that he found his reason for living. His reason, was Tulen and never to see that look again, and to never lose him.

His recovery after that went on unhitched and one day he surprised Lyre by asking as they walked in the garden if there was a way for him to control the power he felt inside of him.

"I can take you to a friend of mine who specializies in such training. She is renouned for her teachings and is well sought out. You will like her. She has a great sense of humor and an even greater personality." Lyre said with a smile.

"Is she close by?" Astraya asked, wanting to meet this friend of Lyre's very badly.

"No, she lives on another planet in another star system." Lyre told him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"When can we leave?" Astraya asked excitement coloring his voice.

"We can leave tonight if you want." Lyre said as they walked back through the door that led to the garden.

"Really? I'll go tell everyone." Astraya said. He was about do just that but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid that the only one that can come are you, me, Tulen, and Kuben. The others are just going to have to stay here." Lyre told him letting go of his shoulder.

"Then how are we going to fly the Star Raven?" Astraya asked confused.

"We aren't. We are going to take my ship. It is small and fast and we will made it to her planet in half the time it will take the Star Raven." Lyre told him as they made their way to the eating area.

They broke the news over dinner. There was a great deal of apprehension from the crew at first but when Lyre explained that it would be his friend that trained the boy their apprehension faded. After dinner was over and Astraya and the others got everything packed they all said good-bie. The four then departed for Lyre's little ship, which was nearly half the size of the Star Raven and headed out for the system and the planet that Seiairra, Lyre's friend, was on.

They made it to the star system, at top speed, within three weeks, and it took another two to make it to the planet.

"Aren't you coming?" Astraya asked at the door to the shuttle that would take him down to the planet.

Lyre shook his head, "I'm afraid this is where we part company." he said his voice tinged with the sadness that gripped his heart. He looked to Kuben, Kuben's arms were crossed and his head was turned away. "We will see you again. We will return to this area in three years. Which is about how long your training will take, so you take care, okay?" he said and gave Astraya a hug farewell.

Both Kuben and Lyre watched as the shuttle made its way down to the blue and green planet; which was called Earth. When they could see it no more they made their way back home, with a promise to return in three years time.


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------Chapter 5-----------------------------------------------

The minute the pod landed on the lush green grass Astraya's breath was taken away, yet again. This planet reminded him of the planet that both he and Rhyan had called home. He felt a pang deep in his heart at the remembrance of his lost soul. When Tulen felt this he came up behind Astraya and wrapped his long arms around his slender waist, just to remind of that he was still here. Astraya smiled and took the comfort that Tulen was offering so openly. "I will always be here for you." he whispered into Astraya's silver white hair and just nuzzled with him for a moment.

When they were ready they stepped out into the nice cool air. The cool wind blew gently past them, just barely ruffling their hair, carrying with it the strange scents and smells of the forest that surrounded them. Tulen could just barely pick up the scent of water and his sensitive ears could detect the sound of rushing water off to his left.

They were still looking around when both of them sensed a presence coming towards them. The presence was none too happy at their arrival. It was then that they saw who the presence belonged to. The person was a tall slender woman with long pale blond hair that brushed the backs of her knees when she walked. And the look on her beautiful face told them that she was not at all happy to see them.

When the woman was close enough she spoke. However, the language she spoke Astraya could not understand and when he looked up at Tulen, who stood behind him with arms wrapped around him protectively, he saw that he was watching the woman intently his ears twitching with each word she spoke. When the woman was done Tulen spoke, and not in the common tongue as Astraya thought he would but in the lady's language.

Astraya was not the only one surprised by this, the woman's eyes went wide, but quickly regained her composure. "You learn quickly." she said to Tulen. "You will have to teach the young one." And with that she turned and with a wave of her hand bade them to follow.

They followed her back to her place, which was what looked to be a cottage but with doors that slid open. The lady told them, when Tulen asked, that it was an old styled Japanese home. Surrounding the house were old trees that felt surprisingly familiar to Astraya. He did not know how or why. On the property there was a garden that had sweet smelling plants; and some not so sweet smelling. Seiairra told them that it was an herb garden. That she uses some of the herbs to heal some of the injuries that come her way. The others she uses in her cooking. She offered then to teach the boy how to cook. Astraya accepted, eager to learn something new. Next to the herb garden was a vegetable garden that was ready to be harvested. She also said that they would be helping her with it. They both groaned at this. She turned and said, "You live here you help out with all the chores. I can't do everything myself."

Tulen translated everything she said. Astraya just took everything in, storing all the information away for later. Tulen had told him that Seiairra wanted him to teach him her language, Astraya couldn't wait for the lesson's to begin.

After she had showed them the outside she took them inside and showed them to their room. Stepping inside they looked around. There was not much in the way of furniture. It had a small desk that a person sat at, a tall standing mirror, a couple chests that were made of wicker bamboo. There were no chairs in the room, however there were pillows everywhere. The bed was a futon that spread out on the floor and there were two of them. Astraya and Tulen looked at each other a small smile forming on their lips when they saw the two futons rolled up by the wall.

Seiairra just ignored this show of mirth and left the two to their own. When she left Astraya went over to the wall and ran his hands over the textured surface. "The walls are pretty thin." he said as he traced his fingers along the designs that decorated it.

"I guess that means no screaming and crying out." Tulen said from his spot by the desk, a lewd smile on his lips and a mischievous twinkle in his bright eyes.

"Your the one that likes to bit." Astraya said gifting Tulen with a deadly glare. Tulen just humphed and shrugged his shoulders, neither admitting nor denying the accusation.

During the next couple of weeks Tulen taught Astraya the language they speak on Earth; well, this part on the planet anyway. They both learned from Seiairra that there were many different languages spoken on the planet. It baffled them completely that so many languages could be spoken on such a small planet.

Astraya learned the language rather quickly and when he was speaking it well enough he began his other lessons. Those were going to prove to be tedious and difficult to learn, because he was going to be fighting against his own instincts. Seiairra had to teach him from the very beginning because of the circumstances his power awoke under. And because of that she was going to have to be gentle with him; which made the lessons go even longer. Astraya didn't mind much because Tulen wasn't too far from his side and watched the lessons progress with a watchful eye. At the slightest sign that Astraya was losing his control of his emotions the lessons ended and Tulen took Astraya away, either to their bedroom or out onto the porch looking out into the beautiful relaxing garden. Astraya would just sit there in Tulen's lap with his eyes closed, comforted just by Tulen's presence. No words were spoken, none were needed. They both knew what the other was thinking. They just sat there, enjoying each others presence and company.

The duration between these occurrences lengthened day by day and soon he had no more. However, at the end of each lesson Tulen would take Astraya to the garden porch and they would just sit there. It soon became a routine. Even when Seiairra made them both go to school, at the end of each day they would sit on the edge of the porch and look out at the beautiful garden.

One day, during school a boy came up to him. He was a rich boy, the son of some important dignitary. The thing that caught both Astraya and Tulen's attention was that he was very handsome. He had auburn coloured hair and chestnut coloured eyes. His skin colour was light, almost a pale cream. He was just an inch taller then Astraya and just as slender. He caught Astraya's eye their first day of school and never strayed from it. Tulen found this to be very amusing and was not at all upset by it. Neither of them thought the boy would approach him; they didn't think he shared their 'interests', but here he was standing in front of Astraya and talking to him. Astraya was shocked and his face showed it.

Tulen leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Just because he is standing here doesn't mean his interests are the same as ours, so take care." he said as his hand gently brushed Astraya's stomach.

"I know." Astraya said using the mental powers that he has been so diligently training to master. Sensei Seiri said he was doing very well. Better then she had ever hoped.

After their first initial meeting; which the boy called himself Tayon, they were always seen together when they were at school. During one of their talks Astraya found out that Tayon's interest did indeed the same as his and Tulen's, but not so obvious. As the days went by the bonds of friendship between them grew stronger. Astraya was happy with this, and so was Tulen.

But the happiness was not fated to last. Tulen was going to leave

one day as Astraya was getting ready for school he noticed that Tulen was not ready. "You're not coming?" Astraya asked, a concerned look in his face and eyes. He had a feeling something was up. Tulen had been acting strange for the past week now, and as he looked at him he could see that he had grown distant. Tulen looked away, not being able to look into those eyes and say the thing that he knew would hurt Astraya the most. "I'm sorry Astraya, but I have to leave."

"Where? Why?" The voice was confused and a little hurt. Tulen still did not look. "There is something I need to do back on my home planet. I may be gone for a long time." Tears were coming to Tulen's eyes, it hurt so much. He didn't want to leave Astraya. He wanted to stay by his side- forever. But he knew he had to go home for this, it needed to be done.

"But you'll return? You'll come back to me?" Astraya asked, an unusual feeling developing within him. Tulen turned to look at him, not believing what he was hearing. "Yes, of course. I will return to you." Tulen said getting up and walking over to him, taking him in his arms. "Because beside you is where I belong." he said whispering into Astraya's silver white hair.

Astraya just held onto him, not wanting to let him go. "When you return we can go home, back to Isan, and live there. Maybe Tayon can live with us, if he wants." Astraya said enjoying the feel of Tulen's arms around him.

"Yes, I would like that. And when I am gone you two can get to know each other better and maybe become lovers." Tulen said with a wicked, seductive chuckle.

"Tulen, you pervert." Astraya said pulling away and giving Tulen a light punch to the shoulder. Tulen just laughed.

"If you do become lovers, can I watch?" Tulen asked a lascivious twinkle in his eyes. He was enjoying this, a lot.

"Ugh, Tulen, you are despicable!" Astraya said pushing away from him.

Tulen just laughed. Astraya was so delicate and shy, and he blushed so easily. It was hard to imagine considering what he use to be. However, maybe that was the reason he was this way. But whatever the reason Tulen loved it and he love exploiting it, much to Astraya's carnage.

After saying their good-bies Tulen took got in the shuttle and left with a promise to return. Astraya just sat there in the flower covered field long after the shuttle disappeared from sight. He didn't go to school until later afternoon, and when he was there he wasn't much in the mood to learn or even converse. After the first initial reaction as to the whereabouts of Tulen everyone wisely kept their mouths shut and let him be.

The only one that Astraya let around him was Tayon. Seeing that something needed to be done Tayon invited Astraya over to his house after school was over. It was going to be a tedious task but Astraya looked like he needed a friend right now. Astraya just nodded silently not wanting to speak, even to Tayon. His soul knew he would see Tulen again but his heart still ached terribly. He could not even put into words how much it hurt not to have Tulen here. To know it was going to be a very long time till he saw his love again.

As they drove to Tayon's house Tayon glanced over to the passengers side to Astraya. The look on the boy's unbelievably beautiful face was nothing short of heartbreaking. "You miss him, don't you?" he asked looking back to the road.

Astraya looked over to Tayon, a strange look in his violet eyes. Tayon still couldn't believe how beautiful they were. It was what first drew him to the boy. That and his silver-white hair.

"Yes, I do." Astraya said looking out the side window and watched as things went by. They were going pretty fast. He couldn't even imagine how fast they were going and he didn't want to.

"When will he be back?" Tayon asked glancing out the corner of his eye at the withdrawn boy.

Astraya's face clouded over and he grew even more withdrawn. Tayon feared for half a second that he had done something terrible, but then Astraya looked away and said very quietly, "I don't know."

Tayon breathed a sigh of relief. "Tulen doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would abandon someone. Especially someone he loves. And he loves you, very much so. I can see it." Tayon said looking back at the road. "Give him time. He'll return."

"I know." Astraya said quietly. And he did, he just missed him so much.

"He probably had something he needed to take care of and didn't want you involved for some reason." Tayon said trying very hard to ease the boy's hurt.

"I know." Astraya said, then what Tayon said struck him like a splash of very cold water. He looked at Tayon a perplexed look crossing his beautiful features. This caused him to look even more exotic and lovely. When Astraya turned his head and those violet eyes fell upon Tayon, Tayon's heart leaped and clenched at the same time. The look that graced Astraya's face was pure. . . loveliness.

Astraya's eyes widened at the look of shocked desire that he saw in Tayon's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Tayon quickly turned away with a murmured 'sorry'.

"It's okay." Astraya said, once again looking out the window.

They drove the rest of the way in an uncomfortable silence. Tayon knew this feeling that was growing inside of him and it bothered him greatly. Astraya belonged to Tulen. How could he take advantage of Tulen's absence and court his lover, his partner. It unnerved him even more that he desired to do just that.

Astraya could hear Tayon's thoughts and he rolled his eyes. If only he knew what Tulen had said before he left he probably wouldn't be thinking this now. The memory of their earlier conversation brought a bright blush to his face. Tulen truly wanted him to get with Tayon. A sigh escaped through his slightly parted lips. "This was going to take some work." Astraya thought glancing at the young man seated next to him. Tayon quickly glanced away a blush spreading across his cheeks and face. "Yep. A lot of work." Astraya thought with a mix of a groan and a sigh.

The rest of the week played out with much of the same, Tayon avoiding Astraya's eyes and blushing a deep crimson when he was caught looking. Every time this happened Astraya would just sigh and shake his head. Doing this made him even more irresistible and Tayon could not help but sneak a second peek. He knew what he was doing was not right, but his feelings were so mixed up and confused at the moment, not to mention very wrong. He knew where Astraya's heart belonged and it was not with him. He could not put Astraya through that torment. This caused him to grow sad, he wanted Astraya's love. He wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss those soft looking lips. He even wanted to make him moan with desire and scream with ecstasy. This would cause him to grow confused again and the cycle would start all over.

This went on for a couple of weeks. Astraya would spend more and more time at Tayon's house and even took to spending the night on several occasions; after asking permission first. This really tried Tayon's self-control. At times Tayon would just stand in a doorway and just watch the boy when he thought no one was looking. Other times they would spend time together, going for walks in the forest out side Tayon's property, visit the lake that was near the house, and eventually go horseback riding. Tayon had to teach though. At first Astraya was horrified at the idea and flat out refused to go near one, stating quietly that 'the only thing I'll ever ride is my lover.' hearing this Tayon blushed furiously and the only reason got on one was because Tayon's uncle intervened.

Tayon is not sure what his uncle said to change Astraya's mind he did not know, and his uncle would not tell him. All he did when he asked was just smile and go back to what he had been doing. This infuriated him to no end so he decided to accept the gift for what it was.

They went riding after that every day after school. At first Astraya was truly petrified when the horse tried to go fast but Tayon managed to calm him and they would ease into the full out gallop that Tayon loved. Astraya began to enjoy it as well, much to Tayon's delight and they would go galloping all over the huge property until it was time to go in for supper.

--------------------------------------Chapter 6-----------------------------------------------

A couple months later Seiairra told him there was nothing more she could teach him and gave him an address and a letter. She told him when he graduated to go there. Astraya went to school totally confused and could not concentrate on his work, no matter how hard he tried. Tayon saw this and asked him about it. Silently Astraya handed him the piece of paper that Sensei Seri had given to him. Tayon opened the paper and his jaw dropped. "This is the address to the Space Corp.!" he said in a hushed voice.

"Tayon Negirri! Take this outside if you must!" the teacher said a little annoyed at this outburst.

The two boys silently got up, bowed and left the room. Astraya was even more confused now. He had no idea what a space core was, and he couldn't understand why Tayon would react the way he did.

When they were outside in the hall Tayon and Astraya went over to the large window. Astraya sat down on the large sill while Tayon leaned against the other, both looking outside. "Do you know what this means Astraya?" Tayon asked glancing over at him.

Astraya just gave him a look. He and Tayon have become very good friends but sometimes though Tayon doesn't use his head. Like this. He knew that Astraya was not from Earth. Astraya had told him shortly after they met.

Upon seeing the look Tayon blushed deeply. "Uh-yeah-sorry-forgot." he said quickly looking away, feeling rather foolish.

A minute passed when Astraya asked, "So, you gonna tell me or do I have to charm it out of you?" he leaned forward close to Tayon. "I don't mind." he purred lasciviously. He had seen Tulen do it quite often so he knew exactly how to mimic the move. Which worked rather well, on him anyway. That was one thing he surprisingly missed, Tulen using his charms on him.

He watched with mild fascination as Tayon slowly grew red. "I know you wouldn't mind." he heard Tayon quietly say. When Tayon turned his head their faces were mere inches apart and it was Astraya's turn to blush.

"You really want this, don't you?" Tayon asked cocking his head to one side. Astraya's breath caught in his throat when he felt Tayon's soft hand gently touch his cheek. "Very well," he whispered , his breath caressing Astraya's lips as he leaned closer. "I give in to your persistence- to your persuasion."

"You two are insufferable!"

The two boys nearly jumped completely out of their skins at the sudden and seriously annoyed voice. One they have very recently become rather familiar with. Both of the boys blushed deeply when they turned and saw their teacher standing there in the hall with her hands on her slender hips looking very, very annoyed.

"Teacher! Sensei!" they said in unison getting up and facing her.

"What am I going to do with you two?" she asked looking at her two pupils. They were her brightest students and also her most misbehaved. They get into all sorts of mischief. She expects this sort of behavior from Tayon, but not Astraya. He's always so shy. And for Tayon to take advantage of this, it was simply unforgivable. She was so upset she was beginning to shake. What surprised her from her thoughts was Astraya's soft gentle voice, and also what he said.

"We're sorry Sensei. We won't do this at school again."

"Yes, sorry teacher." Tayon said his eyes downcast.

She was so surprised and confused by this turn of things that she just stood there frozen. The two boys took advantage of this and slipped back inside the classroom. When they were inside they went back and sat down in their seats.

Leaning over Astraya asked in a hushed voice, "So, what is a space core?"

"Space Corp. It's short for corporation. It's the planet's military force. They guard the planet from invading forces." Tayon said looking at Astraya. He still hasn't change his mind. He's going to give in to Astraya and take him into his bed since that is what he really wants.

"Apparently your sensei has petitioned you to them. I know when they see what you can do they 'll accept you in a heartbeat. You'll have to go through their training course." Tayon said putting his hand behind his head and leaned back. "But don't worry, I'll be there as well. I've been accepted and will be going there as soon as I graduate." he said with a smile.

"Really?" the student sitting behind him asked.

"I heard it was really heard to get into there." another said.

"It is," the teacher said from her spot at the head of the classroom. "They accepted him on account of his grades." she said with a wry look on her face.

"I wonder how much change you will go through. I'd like to see you when you graduate the academy. See what you've become." she said looking at her most misbehaved student.

"Yeah, so would I." a young man thought as he peeked into the classroom. His name was Michael Anthony Taborn. He was the only son of a rich entrepreneur. The business has been in the family since his great grandfather, so he and his father were basically inheritors. But that didn't change the fact that they were rich. At least not to Michael.

As he stared at the young man with auburn coloured hair his body began to burn with desire. And when he looked over to the boy with the silver white hair who was sitting next to him, jealousy began to course through his veins. He had loved Tayon since the first time he saw him. And now this- boy, was trying to steal him from him.

Michael clenched his fist and his pale blue eyes began to tint red with his suppressed anger. "NEVER!" he growled through clenched teeth. He turned around and began to walk away. "Never will I allow that! Tayon belongs to ME!" he knew where Tayon lived. He was just going to have to steal him back. He was rich. He could afford it.

The next couple of weeks were going to prove very trying for Tayon and Astraya's patience. The young man that Tayon called Michael would not leave them alone. He kept trying to interfere on their time. He even bought Tayon gifts as if he were trying to court him, which really got on Astraya's nerves. It was not that he even thought Tayon could be bought by such low means. He could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not interested. But the mere idea that this young man could even think that he could made him infuriated.

By the end of the third week, with only a week before Tayon and him were to graduate, Michael caught Astraya alone in the hall of the school. It was the end of the school day and the only reason Astraya was there was because he was asked by one of his fellow students to stay behind to help him with the cleanup. He told Tayon to go on ahead and that he would meet him back at home.

"So, you're Tayon's new fuck toy, hunh?" a voice said from behind him. Astraya knew who it was. He could feel his mind from miles away and knew he was there. His whole body clenched with the desire to throttle this ass. How dare he call him THAT?! Who does he think he is?! He had not been called that since his time in the palace!

Astraya turned around, his eyes beginning to turn red. "I- am no ones fuck toy." he said, his voice dangerously low and seething with barely controlled rage.

"Really," Michael said haughtily walking slowly forward, his arms crossing his chest. "You look like one to me. SLUT." he sneered, looking Astraya up and down with disgust.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Astraya shouted both physically and mentally. The precious, fragile control he had on his temper snapped audibly with that single word. Within the space of a breath Michael was inches off the the tiles floor of the hall with a mental hand clasped around his throat squeezing the breath from him. Astraya's hair and shirt billowing up from the wind the energy swirling around him caused, his eyes completely red now.

"ASTRAYA!!" Tayon yelled running up to him. He had heard the shout while he waited form him downstairs. Something told him he should wait, that something was going to happen. He's extremely glad he listened to the feeling. When he was within range he grabbed a hold of Astraya and begged him to let the fool go. It took a minute but the words finally penetrated and the energy around him slowly dissipated and the 'fool' was gently lowered to the ground, completely petrified.

"I'm sorry." Astraya said quietly. Tayon knew to whom the apology was directed at. "I lost control, again."

"It's alright." Tayon said directing him away and walking with him down the hall. "What happened to cause it? Did he attack you? I didn't think he would be that stupid."

"No, he called me a- slut." Astraya said quietly.

"Why would that- never mind. It was rude, not to mention completely false and should not have been said." Tayon said and glancing back to the young man still leaning against the wall added, "He probably won't, ever again. Unless he had a death wish." he said with a smile. Astraya saw this and an answering smile started to form on his lips.

"So, what's up with him anyway? Why's he so eager to get into your pants?" Astraya asked curious.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Tayon said putting his arm around Astraya's slender waist and gave his ear a gentle kiss.

When the two boys were gone Michael slid down the wall and sat on the cold floor. "OH man, I didn't know he was a psychic. If I had known that I would not have said what I did." he groaned. "OH Tayon! Why did you have to leave me. I love you!" Michael cried leaning his head back. "I gave you everything, yet you still left. Why?!" he cried, tears streaming down his beautiful face.

Back at the house Tayon and Astraya laid in Tayon's canopied bed with the curtains drawn shut to keep busy eyes out. Astraya was curled against Tayon's length, his bare leg brushing against Tayon's inner thigh, his soft hand resting against Tayon's firm stomach.

"So you left him because you didn't love him." Astraya said thinking aloud.

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd be this bad though." Tayon said placing his hand on Astraya's and turned to kiss his forehead.

"He loved you, why wouldn't it be." Astraya said feeling very content. What Michael thought though was wrong. Tayon wasn't his boyfriend, he was his companion. Someone to keep him from feeling lonely and missing Tulen too much. Tayon didn't mind. In fact it was his idea.

"He tried to by my love Astraya." Tayon said disgusted with the very idea and leaned up on his elbows to see Astraya better.

Astraya crawled on top of Tayon, forcing him back down on his back. Straddling is stomach he looked Tayon in the eyes, his back end brushing gently Tayon's soft member making him close his eyes and moan softly. "Yes," Astraya said softly leaning forward, his soft gentle hands running up Tayon's wonderful chest. "But he still loved you." he whispered into Tayon's ear.

Tayon never even stopped to consider that, his pride was too hurt to. However, his thoughts about Michael and the past did not stay very long. Astraya saw to that. His plump little rear brushed gently against him again and was sending other thoughts into his mind and his body was beginning to respond to those thoughts.

Astraya leaned up and looked into Tayon's eyes. He could see the desire filling them and he smiled. Moving forward he began to caress Tayon's neck and shoulders with his warm sweet breath. Tayon hissed as Astraya's wonderful hands touched certain parts on his chest and stomach. The stimulation of the breath and hands was causing certain parts of Tayon to grow and his breathing to quicken. Still Astraya continued to pleasure him with his breath and hands, never going below the waist line.

Finally it became too much and he cried out, "Astraya! Please!"

Astraya had been so lost in what he was doing that when Tayon cried his name it literally snapped him back.

"You're going to pay for that." Tayon growled looking up at Astraya. Astraya just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

--------------------------------------Chapter 7-----------------------------------------------

The next week was going to be long and full of brain cramming studying. The week after was going to be just as long, for that week was exam week. After that was the graduation dance/ball and then graduation itself, for those that passed their exams anyway. Concerning Michael it was rather quiet. They found out later when they went to school that he had called in sick and has yet to come back. Both Tayon and Astraya wondered if he was ever going to come back. Astraya was afraid that he might have gone too far and traumatized the poor guy. Tayon just laughed and told not to worry too much about it that everything will be fine, and that if you wanted his opinion the brat needed a life altering scare like that. When Michael finally did come back to school Astraya was mildly happy. He didn't bother him nor Tayon, he was just very quiet and did not talk to anyone. He just studied and when the time came took his exams. But Astraya knew that he had not given up on having Tayon back, he was just biding his time.

When the exams were over everyone was looking forward to the dance/ball, even Tayon and Astraya. Not very many of the students knew of Tayon and Astraya's relationship so they could not be a couple at the dance. They could go together, just not voice that they were a couple. Same sex relationship were frowned upon on this planet. Astraya didn't understand this. Neither did Tayon.

At the dance they did their best to please the ladies that did not have dance partners. They even danced with all their lady friends and when Tayon and the ladies found out that this was the first time Astraya had been to a dance like this they made sure it was going to be one that he was not going to soon forget. All the time they were at the dance they were together and all the ladies told them that they made quite a sight, even the guys agreed. Both Tayon and Astraya had to agree. Although Tayon said that Astraya looked the best. His suit was tan with white gray, Astraya's was entirely black with silver only along the collar. Everyone agreed, even the guys that the black really brought out Astraya's hair and eye colour.

To their great delight all the ladies said that they looked striking together and many of them wanted to see them dance together. Tayon and Astraya were only too happy to comply. Anything to please the ladies, right?

When the evening was over and they were back at home they snuggled in front of a nice warm fire and talked about what they were going to do after they graduated. Tayon told him that he was still going to go to the Space Corp. and that it was going to take three years to complete the training that was necessary to become an officer.

"You going to come with me?" he asked whispering into Astraya's ear, his arms wrapped around Astraya's waist his hands underneath the silk white night shirt.

"Mmm, I think I will." Astraya murmured, his still wet head resting against Tayon's bare chest. "What do you think the training will be like?" Astraya asked, his eyes closed.

"I don't know. Probably nothing compared to what your sensei made you go through." Tayon said breathing in Astraya's clean fresh scent. The scent was very arousing. Tayon wanted to just sit here with Astraya in his lap but his libido had other ideas. But he wasn't going to give in, he was going to have his way. It was getting harder though as the minutes passed by and he began to perspire with the effort of holding back. Astraya must have felt or sensed this or just had the same idea in mind because he got up and facing Tayon held out his hand, a sensual look in his violet eyes.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand a small smile on his perfect lips.

There was no doubt in Tayon's mind what Astraya meant and with a smile took the offered hand and together they headed hand in hand to their room.

Graduation came quick enough. The ceremony was rather boring and the students couldn't wait for it to get over with. They all were eager for the great smelling food that was waiting for them. After the ceremony they all enjoyed the celebration that the teachers prepared for them. There everyone ate and drank and just conversed. There were people from various companies that wanted to pick up potential employees. Even the Space Corp. had some representatives there. They were there to recruit those that wanted to join. Tayon saw them and told Astraya that this was his chance to give them the letter that Sensei Seri had given to him.

Astraya's features did not change. He was still small and looked younger then her was, and he was still on the shy side no matter how hard Tayon tried to get him out of that. All this made him seem like a child of twelve. It was only when he was using his power that one could see just how old he really was. And the only ones to see this was his sensei, Tulen, and Tayon. The only reason why Tayon was because he walked in on Astraya when he was practicing. Astraya didn't even know he was there and when he did he was very surprised. Not only had Tayon somehow gotten past his mental sensors and he was not horrified by the display of his powers but actually fascinated by them. Now there was a chance that more people might find out about what he could do. The apprehension he was feeling grew with each step that he took towards the men from the Space Corp. He was nearly petrified when suddenly he felt a familiar presence by his side.

"Thought you might need some reassurance." Tayon said gently squeezing Astraya's hand.

"Thanks." Astraya said feeling relieved.

With Tayon at his side Astraya felt more confident and made the last few steps toward the Space Corp. officers and his future. With a bow of his head he handed the nearest officer the letter.

"What is this?" the officer asked looking at the letter.

"It is a letter his sensei gave to his to give to the Space Corp." Tayon said knowing it was taking all Astraya had just to stay where he was. Astraya wouldn't even look at the man.

The officer opened the letter that was addressed to the Space Corporation and began to read it. His eyes grew wide with every word he read and when he was done he silently handed the letter over to his partner. She took it and began to read. As she read he took out his phone and dialed a number and walked out of Tayon's hearing range, but not Astraya's. Astraya listened intently to what the man was saying, but he also watched the lady. He remembered what his sensei had told him about the privacy of peoples minds and that it was not morally correct to intrude on it without the person's willing permission. It was only when there was a life in danger or at someone else's command that you could. And even then it was not right.

After the lady was done she folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelop. "So, you're psychic and a powerful one from what Lady Seiairra says. And she don't exaggerate." the lady said looking at Astraya. "You're pretty young looking. How old are you?"

"I'm over seventeen years ma'am." Astraya said. "I know I look young, but I'm not."

"I thought you were seventeen." Tayon said looking at Astraya, a little surprised.

"I don't know when my real birthday is." Astraya said with a sad far off look in his eyes.

"Oh." Tayon said putting a comforting hand on Astraya's shoulder.

"How come is that?" the lady asked curious.

"Astraya's not from here." Tayon said, his attention drawn to the other.

"Oh, which country is he from?"

This question brought Tayon's attention back. "He's not from any country." he said and finished when the lady's expression became confused. "He's not from earth."

"Oh." she said, understanding now.

"He's not?" the man said joining in the conversation.

"No." both Tayon and Astraya said.

"What about your parents? Are they here?" the man asked.

A strange look came over Astraya's face at the mention of his deceased parents and he looked away.

"Young man?"

Tayon looked from Astraya to the man and back again. "I don't think they're here." Tayon said looking at Astraya who, from the looks of things completely closed himself off.

"Really? Where are they?"

"I don't know. He doesn't talk about his past, and I don't ask." Tayon said looking back at the two officers.

"Does he have any one watching over him?" the man asked.

"If he's over seventeen then he is no longer a minor." the lady officer said looking at her partner. "We don't need to ask anyones permission but his." she said nodding to Astraya.

"True." the man said.

"Do you have everything you need or do you need to go back home to get your things?" the lady asked looking at Astraya. Astraya remained silent.

"Astraya?" Tayon asked looking at Astraya. When he didn't answer Tayon turned to face him and with a hand cupped each cheek, looking into his beautiful violet eyes. "Astraya," he whispered and opened up his mind to him. He whispered his name with his mind. He wasn't a telepath but he knew Astraya could head the thought. It took him a couple of tries but soon he received a response.

"Astraya?" Tayon asked concerned.

"Sorry." Astraya said avoiding Tayon's worried eyes.

"Is there anything you need back home?" the lady asked again making a mental note to write down in his file 'Not to ask about past!'

"Yes, there is." Astraya said in a detached sounding voice, still avoiding their gazes.

Back at the house they both grabbed a few things they would need while they were away. While Astraya waited by the door with his bag in hand Tayon said good-bie to his uncle. "I'll visit as often as I can, alright Uncle."

"You take care of Astraya, alright. He's going to need all the help and support he can get." Tayon's uncle said placing a firm hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Yes Uncle, I will." Tayon said and gave his uncle a farewell pat on the should which turned into an embrace.

Tayon may have missed the look the two space officers gave each other at that comment but Astraya didn't. "We aren't going to the same place, are we?" Astraya asked them telepathically, looking at them out the corner of his eye. He was able to bypass their shields quite easily and just ignored their looks of shock and alarm.

It was the lady that was the first to recover and with deep hesitation said, "That is correct. You will be going to another place then you friend."

"I thought so." Astraya said. His voice still sounding detached.

"I'm sorry Astraya but your training will be entirely different then his." she said resisting the urge to touch the young man. He is like most psychics in that he does not like physical contact.

"Will I ever see his again?" Astraya asked looking at Tayon. He was coming back to him, a smile on his handsome face. Tayon's not going to like what he is going to have to say, Astraya thought, a detached look on his face.

"I will put a note in your file saying to assign you two together after your training is complete." the lady said, an encouraging smile on her pretty face.

"Thank you." he said looking up at her.

"You can say your good-bies before we get into the cars." the male officer said, not liking to baby anybody especially this kid. He didn't care if he was a powerful psychic.

"Kayson!" the lady scolded shooting him an angry look. The man just ignored the look and when Tayon reached them walked out the door leaving them to follow. The lady was still annoyed at Kayson's rudeness that she refused to talk to him. When they reached the cars Tayon and Astraya said their farewells and got into the separate cars. Astraya left with the lay, Mika, and Tayon left with Kayson. They didn't know when they would see each other again, but if Mika kept her promise they would be together again after the completed their training.

But that was going to be three years.

"I wonder how much Tayon is going to change after that long of time. What will he look like?" Astraya wondered as he looked out the window. He watched the scenery go by for a moment. "I guess I will just have to wait and find out."

--------------------------------------Chapter 8-----------------------------------------------

There are many different types of bonds that a person finds throughout life. There are the bonds that are formed between lovers. The bonds of siblings, the bonds of parents to their children, the bonds of friendship, and the bonds of twins. Tulen thought about all of this as he made his way to the rendezvous point. His brethren are already there waiting for him. After that they will be making the long trip home. It has been nearly two weeks now and he was wondering how Astraya was doing and if he had taken his suggestion to take Tayon to his bed or vise versa. He sighed, "If only I could be there to watch." he thought leaning back in the pilot chair.

"PERVERT!" a voice yelled in his mind causing him to sit bolt upright. He knew Astraya could not send this far out. His imagination was so good though that it caused him a moments wonder.

"Damn." he said rubbing the back of his neck. He knew Astraya so well. He knew what he would say if he ever caught a glimpse of that though. He could even imagine the look he would have on his beautiful face when he said it. Tulen chuckled. The bond must be getting stronger.

Another day and he would be at the rendezvous spot, another month and he'll be home. "Joy." he thought, none to pleased with the idea. When his brethren sent him a message via telepathy he delayed for a whole week saying that Astraya was not yet ready. They told him they would wait a week but no longer. Astraya, though, took the news better then he thought he would. He was happy, but also a little saddened as well.

Yawning widely Tulen decided it was time to take a nap until he arrived at his destination. He was so bore and so tired that he was starting to fall asleep in the chair. He knew Astraya would be waiting there for him in his dreams. Setting the shuttle on autopilot he went to and laid down on the small bed he shared with Astraya on the way to earth. It still smell a little like him. Laying down Tulen breathed in the wonderful intoxicating scent, closed his eyes and was asleep in moments, dreaming blissfully of his wonderful Astraya. He was in such a deep sleep that he missed the alarm that told him he had arrived at his destination. He only awoke to a gentle yet persistent shaking. Opening his sleep filled eyes he stared into the golden eyes of his older brother. "Veyan." he whispered, still somewhat asleep.

"Tulen." Veyan said with a small smile. "How have you been, little brother?" he asked stepping back so Tulen could get up.

"Good." Tulen said yawning and stretching. When he was more awake he got up and both of them walked to the opening and stepped out. Tulen looked around. "So, how have things been?" he asked.

"A little rocky at first but things have settled." Veyan said looking at his brother.

"And father?" Tulen asked avoiding his brother's intense penetrating gaze.

"You'll have to talk to him when we get home." Veyan said and placed a gentle hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "But don't worry. Now, to change the subject. What was it that you were dreaming about?" Veyan asked, saw the expression on Tulen's face change and smiled. "Or should I ask who?"

Tulen blushed deeply. "Astraya."

"Oh, who's Astraya?" Veyan asked totally curious now. He had a feeling he knew where this was leading.

"He's my bond mate."

"Really?" Veyan asked his smile growing. Those that they passed turned when they heard Tulen's words but wisely kept out of it. "I thought you renounced bonding?"

"I had but circumstances happened that change that." Tulen said. "To prevent a boy I had grown fond of from dying of soul sickness a Naemoen strengthened the potential bond we shared. We didn't even perform the bonding ritual." Tulen said.

"Whether or not you performed the ritual is irrelevant. The only thing that matters is that you two are bonded. He is you bond mate." Veyan said. "You two can do the bonding ritual at a later date. With your family." he said looking at Tulen with a smile.

Tulen just looked at his older brother with a strange look on his face. The last time he had spoken with his fathers harsh words had been said and he said things that he later regretted. But now with his brother's words ringing in his head and his earlier words there was hope for reconciliation. He had changed a lot since he had left home, and he wondered if Astraya was going to change as well.

"So, brother," Veyan said as they walked down the hall to the room they would share. "Tell me about this Astraya."

All through the trip home Tulen and Veyan talked. They talked of many things. They talked of Astraya, they talked of the going ons at home and what Tulen should expect when he got there. They even talked of their fathers and brothers and how they missed him so much. When they arrived at their planet everyone disembarked at the space port and went their separate ways. Veyan took his brother back home. The greeting was a happy, if a somewhat stressful, one. After the greetings were over Veyan and Tulen's twin brother Teirlen took their younger brothers out so that Tulen and their fathers could talk without distractions.

They talked for a couple hours, going over everything. After their talk Leashan, Tulen's Kerin father went to go make dinner. Kevan, Tulen's other father, was Kelvan. He was tall with long glossy black hair that brushed the backs of his knees, and he had deep penetrating navy blue eyes, almost a purple in colour. They reminded Tulen of Astraya's violet ones. Kevan's skin was silky and golden in colour. His ears were slightly pointed wore three earrings on one ear. The earrings all connected by small thins gold chains and looked rather expensive. His wings went down to his waist and were a velvety black and soft to the touch. All in all he was very beautiful to look upon.

Before he met Leashan he had many, many lover that ranged from peasant to royalty. Sometimes he would talk endlessly of his former conquest, enough so that it would make Leashan's tail bristle and he would give his bond mate a deadly glare then walk out of the room with tail swishing angrily from side to side. Kevan would get up with a smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his deep eyes, and follow behind his bond mate. This made his children wonder if he had done that on purpose. They wouldn't put it past him if it were so.

While Leashan was preparing dinner and his brothers were still out Tulen went outside and sat down on the porch. His cool satin pants felt nice against his skin. He wore no shirt. It was summer and the weather was nice enough not to need one. Tulen was out there long enough for his brothers to get back. He was watching his younger brothers play while Veyan and Teirlen talk when Kevan came up from behind and sat down next to him.

"So, tell me about Astraya? How did you meet him? And how you two came to be bonded?" Kevan asked watching his youngest play. They reached their tenth year only a couple weeks ago and he was very proud of them. He was proud of all his sons. He and his bond mate were not graced with any daughters but that was okay. He was happy with sons.

Tulen sat there and told him how he came to meet Astraya and what led up to it. He had just finished telling him about Rhyan and the crew of the Star Raven when Leashan came out and asked them all to set the dinner table. With a smile Tulen and Kevan got up and was followed by Veyan, Teirlen, and the youngest twins. Setting the table was a noisy affair, with everyone talking and laughing. When the table was set and they finished the first course Tulen asked the question he had been wanting to ask since he first arrived, but had been dreading to.

"Where's Raiken?"

Veyan looked up, saw the look on Tulen's face and smiled. "Raiken and his bond mate found a place in the next province over. You know, they are even expecting their first set." Veyan said with a grin.

"Really? So soon?" Tulen asked surprised.

"It's been over a hundred years." Veyan stated not understanding the surprise.

"It was over three when papa and father had you and Raiken." Tulen said trying to make his point. "Has something happened that I should know about?"

"No," Veyan said his grin back and even wider. "They just couldn't keep off one another."

Tulen's eyebrow raised then he couldn't hold it back, the picture his twin gave to him caused him to burst out laughing. He was followed by the rest of the family. Only the youngest remained sane. They looked at the older members of the family as if they had gone mad.

That was how things went. Every night before dinner Tulen and Kevan would sit on the porch and he would talk about Astraya and all that went on while he was away. Soon nearly two years passed and Tulen retrieved some very pleasing news. One day after his father got back from a visit to the traders' market he came up to Tulen and they sat down in their favorite spot outside. Staring out from the shaded spot under the huge tree he gazed out at the small lake.

"It would seem you bond mate has made quite a name for himself." Kevan said to Tulen. "I heard from one of the traders at the market that young Astraya has become employed by the Earth's Space Corporation, and that he has done a very good job in defending Earth from invading forces."

"Really?" Tulen said somewhat surprised.

"Yes." Kevan said with a smile.

"So, he has changed."

"It would seem that your bond mate has finally blossomed." Kevan said

"Yes," Tulen said with a smile as he watched the sun reflect off the clear blue water. "I'm proud."

A/N: hello there, author here. sorry it has taken so long to get these uploaded but i lost internet for a little while. i will try to keep them coming but i am not very good at typing things up, especially when they are already written on paper. i tend to get very bored. but i will do my best for those that are reading them. thankyou and i hope you are enjoying the story so fat. it is almost done. i am currenly working on writing the last chapter. i know you all will enjoy it. oh and fyi the Kerin are a distant cousin of the youko that talya firedancer created. (i hope i spelled her name correctly). i greatly enjoy reading her fiction. and i know you may as well.

well thankyou and hope you continue reading.


End file.
